I've Got You
by May Lily
Summary: The sound on the other line startled me. It was a girl, and she was crying hard. "Ch..Ch..Chad? Please. Please, this isn't a joke. Please come and get me. Please Chad." ---- "Shhh... Sonny. It's okay, I've got you." Rated T for Rape. Channy.


_Just read.. Enjoy! xD ~ May Lily_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. :(**  
_

* * *

**I've Got You**

I sat up quickly as I heard my phone go off loudly in the Mackenzie Falls theme song. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. 1 am?!? Who the hell would call me at one am? I looked at the caller ID. Sonny. Was this some kind of joke? I stared at the phone a minute, wondering if I should pick up. I was wiling to take the chance.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding groggily.

The sound on the other line startled me. It was a girl, and she was crying hard. I had never heard Sonny cry before. And her voice scared me the most, it wasn't confident, happy-go-lucky, Sonny, it was desperate, helpless, Sonny. "_Ch..Ch..Chad? Please. Please, this isn't a joke. Please come and get me. Please Chad."_

I suddenly felt panicky, and my heart started beating faster, pulsing through my veins. There was something wrong, something terribly wrong with Sonny. "Where? Where are you?"

"_Dawson Creek. Please, Please come quickly._" She pleaded. She kept crying, crying louder.

I didn't question her, I just quickly got up, not even changing out of my PJs, and I went to my car. It was freezing out there, it was windy, and really dark. The darkest night I had ever seen. Sonny was at Dawson Creek in this weather? She would freeze! I quickly slipped into my car, thankful that it was warmer. "I'm coming, Sonny. I'll be there in--"

"_Chad. Please.. Please don't hang up the phone. Please stay on the phone with me._"

My heart nearly broke as I heard her voice go down to a voice full of need. It was the weakest voice Sonny had ever used.

"I will. I promise." I promised, the most sincere thing I had ever said.

I could still hear her crying. I put the key in the ignition and started driving down the road. Dawson Creek... Dawson Creek... It was twenty minutes away. I had to get there as fast as I could! I stepped on it, speeding.

"_Chad. Please. Please keep talking to me. So I know you're there._" Sonny begged, her voice powerless.

"Okay. Okay Sonny. Um..." I replied, searching my head for a topic. I wanted to make her laugh, I wanted to make her stop crying. Be her prince in shining armor, minus the armor. "Um. I had a dream. It was about monkeys and coconuts."

"_Go on.._." She said, her voice still shaky. I looked out the window, all the lights speeding behind, I was going very fast, I would be there in about two minutes at this rate.

"Um, you were there. You, threw coconuts at me, and it hurt. We had a banana fight." I explained, remembering the confusing and fuzzy scene.

She laughed weakly. "_Sounds like us._"

"Yeah, it does, and then, er, uh, you slipped on a banana..."

"_Don't you mean YOU?_" She insisted. I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"No, I mean _you._" I repeated, smiling. _And I helped you up, and I kissed you._ I remembered what happened in the dream. But I didn't want to tell her that. I thought quickly, trying to make up a new story. "And, um, when we were fighting, a dragon came down an--"

"_A DRAGON?_"

"Don't blame me, dreams are always weird." I said, speeding past a yellow light. I saw the huge stone sign that had embossed on it 'Dawson Creek', I turned into the road, driving down it. I parked along the curb and got out. "Where are you?"

"Here." Sonny said, stepping out from behind the bushes. I dropped my phone from what I saw.

My heart shattered in a million pieces to what I saw.

There was Sonny, in a ripped black dress, near the top. It was ripped so much that I could see her pink bra showing very clearly. Her hair was very messed up, all over the place, almost as if she had just had been... no. No way. Her mascara was smeared and trails of it her down her cheeks. She had a cut along her arm and her neck, and they were bleeding pretty badly. She was barefoot, her foot had blisters, and her legs had many cuts that had shown she had been running and tripped several times. Her dress was extremely dirty and messed up.

She looked so vulnerable. So weak. So fragile that she could be broken into billions of shattered pieces like glass.

"Sonny." I said in horror, looking at her. "What--"

"Not now." She said, shivering, holding one of her hands up. "Please. Just. Just get me out of here first."

I helped her get into the passenger seat and I got onto the driver's seat. Once she had her seatbelt on, I drove off, towards my house. I looked at her, she was rubbing her eyes, and trying to pull the top of her dress up to cover her exposed chest. I tried not to look, but my male hormones tempted me. I was extremely angry at whoever did this to her. I wasn't just angry, I was furious, a burning hot feeling in my heart, and a pit in my stomach, and my hands were clenched on the steering wheel. The space between my eyebrows wrinkled.

Sonny's breathing was unsteady. It was obvious she didn't want to talk yet. Her tears were coming down slower now. She crossed her arms over her chest.

After a long ride of silence, I finally stopped at my house. I began to get out, and she followed my move. I did what my instinct told me and held her hand, bringing her inside. Once we were inside my safe house, I led her to the couch, where she sat, and I wrapped a thick blanket around her. I picked her up and set her down in my arms. She continued crying, tears flowing down her cheeks constantly, dropping on the floor. I held her tighter in my arms, trying to protect her.

I rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, and reached for another tissue, blowing her nose. Then finally after a couple minutes, she managed to speak. "Um." She started, her voice a little raspy. "My.. my boyfriend... Matt, he, uh. He invited me to this party, supposedly."

She took another deep breath. "And when... when I went in his house, he was the only one in there." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "He.. he.. He locked the door, and he told me... he told me he wanted to have sex with me... and. And.. I told him that I didn't want to, not yet. Because we hadn't been dating that long."

She sobbed. "And then he forced me onto the bed.. and I tried screaming, but he just.. he just didn't let me... and he collasped on me, and he.. he.. hurt me.. he raped me."

Anger engulfed through my body, flowing through my veins, to my head, my fists clenching harder, closing up my throat. But I managed not to say anything or do anything rash to Sonny in my arms.

"And then... just before I called you... I managed to run away. To get away." She cried harder, if that was possible. She hid into me, pressing her cheek against my chest and getting my shirt wet.

"Shh... Shh.. Sonny, it's okay, I'm here." I tried reassuring her. I put my face in her hair, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the lavender smell from her shampoo mixed with moss and fern from the creek. I rocked her back and forth. She kept crying. I wiped her tears with the back of my hand.

"Shhh... Sonny. It's okay, I've got you."

* * *

_So, what do you think? [: - May Lily_


End file.
